


I Am Inseparable From the Impossible

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: /ss/, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, MILFs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Shotacon, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: As a weredog, young KO has to deal with heat cycles, which can be a little overwhelming for him. Usually he has Enid to help him through the situation, but she unfortunately isn't home this time around. However, Enid has a very kind mother in an open marriage, and she's more than happy to help KO with his little problem. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: K.O./Wilhamena (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Chef's Selects [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I Am Inseparable From the Impossible

KO sits down on his bed and sighs. It was a long day at work, but it’s over now, and he’s looking forward to a relaxing evening of video games and reorganizing his POW card collection. He takes off the head of his human costume and hangs it up in his closet, revealing his true form: a weredog. He reaches forward and turns on his TV, ready for a whole lot of nothing.

Suddenly, a strange feeling rises from within him. He suddenly feels very hot, like a fever just hit him all at once. His tongue involuntarily starts panting, his body’s way of cooling down. He knows what’s going on; it’s something he’s had to deal with regularly since he became a weredog. As a human, he’s nowhere close to being sexually mature yet, but as a weredog, he’s in the reproductive prime of his life. That means heat cycles. On the second week of every month, he gets in this unshakable rut of arousal. At first, he was scared and just tried to ignore it, but that didn’t work. Then he masturbated (for the first time) to try and calm himself down, but despite stroking for hours on end he could just never cum. Finally, he let something slip when talking to Enid. She was surprised, but told him it’s okay since she has to deal with heat cycles too as a were-rabbit. Conveniently, their heat cycles matched up, so she lets KO fuck her to relieve the tension whenever he needs it.

“Enid...Gotta get to Enid’s…” he mutters as he stumbles out of his bed and opens the door. He leaves his bedroom with his TV on, mind too focused on other things to care.

He spots his Mom on the couch watching TV. For a moment, he considers asking her to drive him over to Enid’s house, but then he remembers that he tried to do that during his last heat cycle. He sat in the backseat behind her, trying his very best to conceal any moans or other signs that would indicate that he’s aroused. However, she had just spent a few hours at the gym without being able to take a shower, so her body still reeked of sweat and natural odors. They gradually filled up the car and completely overwhelmed KO and his sensitive canine nose, blue balling him in the worst way imaginable. He shakes his head, trying not to remember the intense feminine musk radiating from his mother’s body.

“I’m going to Enid’s house tonight, Mom!” he calls out, faking his best casual voice.

“‘Kay, see ya, sweetie! Have fun!” Carol says cheerfully, turning towards her son and flashing a gap-toothed smile.

KO leaves the house and starts sprinting towards Enid’s. His growing erection strains against his jean shorts, reminding him of his current predicament.

He arrives in record time, panting heavily as he slams the door open.

“Enid! Enid! I need you!” he shouts needily.

He hears footsteps coming from the living room. They sound like high heels instead of boots like Enid usually wears. He turns towards the noise and sees Enid’s mom, Wilhamena, baring her claws with an angry expression.

“Who’s making all that racket?! I’ll kill-Oh, it’s just you, KO!” she says, her tone making a polar opposite change. She retracts her claws and places her hands on her hips. “What can I do for you?”

“Hi, Missus Mettle. Do you know where Enid is?” he says, struggling to maintain his typical childlike demeanor.

“Oh, Enid’s out with her friends for the evening. Red Action and some other people that I frankly don’t like the look of.”

“O-Out?! She can’t be out!” KO exclaims, his voice breaking.

“I-I’m sorry, KO, but I don’t know what to say. What’s wrong? Maybe I can help you with it,” she says in a soothing voice.

“No, you...you…” he starts to protest, but stops when he sees Wilhamena’s body. He never truly appreciated it before. Wide hips and a massive chest forming a perfect hourglass figure, silky, flowing black hair with onyx painted lips to match, a corset dress struggling to keep all of her mature curves inside, a choker with a ruby gemstone, all made complete by her perfect, coffee colored skin. Thoughts of her naked race through his mind as he unconsciously starts humping the air.

“KO, what are you doing?” the tall vampiress asks bluntly. She sees the very distinct tentpole in his pants as he thrusts his hips. She lifts her nose and sniffs the air, picking up a hint of a very familiar scent with her keen vampiric senses. After a brief moment she identifies what it is as well as the source. She snaps her neck back towards KO, staring down at the little weredog.

“Ohh, I see how it is,” Wilhamena says.

“S-See how what is?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, little boy. I’ve been married to a werewolf for the past 300 years. I know more about your species than you do.” Her mouth contorts into a knowing grin. “Believe me, heat cycles are a fact of life, one that I very much enjoy.”

KO blinks at her, taken aback by her words.

“So you’ve been relieving the pressure with Enid, huh? It makes me so happy that my little girl is growing up. She’s probably off taking care of her own heat with those punks.”

“How...How did you know?”

The dusky vampire taps her nose. “Were-creatures give off a very potent musk when they’re in heat. I can smell it from a mile away, and it never ceases to get me wet. Your scent isn’t nearly as strong as Bernie’s since you’re a weredog and not a werewolf, but I can still tell what it is. Plus, you’re pitching a pretty impressive tent for such a little guy.”

KO looks down at his legs and sees the bulge inside of his jean shorts, his hips idly humping the air. He blushes a deep crimson and stops his movements.

“I-I’m sorry, Missus Mettle, I should be leaving now…” he stammers shamefully, turning towards the door.

She cocks her hips sultrily. “And why would you ever do that? I asked if I could help you, didn’t I? Well, I see a perfect way I can help you right here.”

“You don’t mean...But...What about your husband?”

“Oh, please. Do you really think that me and Bernie stayed monogamous for three centuries? I love that man with all my soul, but a girl’s gotta have a little variety.”

KO’s not quite sure what “monogamous” means, but he’s able to connect the dots in his head.

“Wait, so you’re saying that you’ll let me have sex with you?”

“I sure am, sugar,” she says with a patient smile.

The little were-dog smiles, his tail wagging cutely. Wilhamena clasps her hands together and lets out a squeal.

“Oh my goodness, you’re so adorable! Come on, we’re going right to the bedroom!”

“I...I don’t think I can wait that long, Missus Mettle…” KO stammers honestly, the effects of heat quickly sobering him.

“My, you’re an eager one! I like that in a man. Come on, we can do it right here on the couch.”

The curvy vampiress turns around and takes a few steps into the living room. KO anxiously follows behind, his dick screaming at him to take his pants off and get some relief. Wilhamena seductively shakes her childbearing hips as her nimble fingers dart around her torso, loosening the corsets of her dress with practiced motions. KO’s eyes are glued to her waist, hypnotized pupils swinging back and forth in time with hers. In record time, her corset dress is sufficiently loosened. She lifts her arms up and out of it and, in an instant, the entire dress falls to the floor, weighed down by the heavy red gemstones adorning the tips of her sleeves. Wilhamena looks down at KO, adoring his wide eyes and open mouth as he watches her striptease with childish delight. Her body is now clad in only a pair of blood red high heels and a matching black lace bra and panties set. She reaches behind her and undoes the clasps on her bra, letting it fall to the floor. A pair of pliant, E-cup breasts reveals themselves, each capped with a dark brown nipple. Next she hooks her fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and slides them down her meaty thighs, adding to the growing heap of clothes. Her pussy is obscured by her plush thighs, but KO gets a good look at the messy jungle of her pubic mound. She kicks the clothes aside, along with her high heels, showing off her black-painted toes. The mature woman lifts her arms and does a graceful pirouette, displaying all of her body for the little were-dog to see. Thick calves support a pair of tree trunk thighs, her entire lower half unshaven, just as her husband likes. A nice perk of being a vampire is that her body doesn’t show any physical imperfections as long as she stays well fed, so her breasts and butt are just as plump as they were when she was 40 while remaining free of sagginess and stretch marks like a teenager.

“So, how do you like me?” she purrs.

“You...You have really nice boobs, Missus Mettle…”

Wilhamena giggles. “Why, thank you! And you don’t have to be so formal, sweetheart. You can call me Wilhamena, or Wil for short.”

“Okay, Miss Wil.”

“Well, I think it’s high time for us to get started, wouldn’t you agree? Take off your clothes, I’m sure they’re starting to get uncomfortable~”

As if he was waiting for permission, KO pulls off his vest and tank top without any form of grace. He struggles to undo the zipper of his jean shorts as his bulging erection presses up against it, but he manages. His dick, finally free of its constraints, springs out of his shorts, throbbing and ready for action. The weredog sighs, relieved that at least that pain is gone. Wilhamena claps a hand against her mouth, eyes widening and face darkening with blush.

“K-KO! Your dick! It’s so...so big!”

“Yeah, I know...It kinda gets in the way sometimes…”

“No, no, it’s perfect! Come here, sit down on the couch and let me take care of you!”

KO clambers on top of the sofa and plops himself down with his hands at his sides. The dusky vampiress kneels down in front of him at eye level due to his height. She takes another look at his dick. It’s bright red, typical of canines, and about 7 inches long. Nowhere near as big as her husband, of course, but still pretty damn impressive given how many years worth of growing he’s got left in him. Not wasting anymore time, she undoes the button of his shorts and pulls them down along with his boxers, temporarily flattening his erection. A pair of balls spill out, covered in beige fur. Wilhamena cups one of them in her hand, weighing them and feeling them churn out buckets of virile canine cum. Being so close to KO’s musk is almost overwhelming, his tapered tip drooling out precum. Starting from his crown, Wilhamena traces her tongue along the entirety of his shaft. She drinks the salty cocktail of sweat and precum, extending her abnormally long tongue and making sure that she covers every square inch of his cock. Eventually, she gets down to his balls and looks up, admiring her handiwork. The weredogs bright red dick glistens in the candlelight, spit-shined and lubed up. A part of her wants to just suck him off until he knots inside of her mouth, showing off how good of a deepthroater she is, but a bigger part of her is drawn to his musk. His dick itself doesn’t have too much of a scent to it, at least not compared to other parts of his body.

“KO, would you mind spreading your legs, sweetie?”

The weredog complies. As his thighs part, a waft of his hot, thick scent hits her sensitive nose like a slap to the face. Drawn like a magnet, Wilhamena plants her face in KO’s crotch, nose buried deep inside of his furry balls as she lines her mouth up with his virgin asshole. Her nostrils flare as she inhales deeply, drinking in as much of his heavy musk as possible. The fur on his balls tickles the inside of her nose, giving her that unique feeling of needing to sneeze. She puckers her lips and plants a kiss on KO’s backdoor, her black lipstick leaving a telltale mark on the fur around his rim. He squirms in place, his expression a mix of surprise and ecstasy.

“Miss Wil, don’t kiss my butthole! It’s dirty and won’t make me feel good!”

The seductive vampiress can’t help but grin. She doesn’t say anything in response, favoring to just show him how wrong he actually is. With her lips sealed around his entrance, she traces her tongue along his ring. She reaches up and extends a finger, highlighting her long, black fingernails. Gently, she drags her claw along the vein on the underside of his cock. KO lets out a confused moan, his juvenile brain not comprehending the concept of foreplay. Once she reaches the tapered tip of his dick, she wraps her hand around his shaft and starts jerking him off, using her saliva as lube. The mature woman sighs contentedly, feeling KO’s warmth gradually travel through her hand.

“Gah! Miss Wil! Your hand is so cold! Enid’s is a lot warmer!”

She closes her eyes and shivers. She managed to forget about Enid all this time, but the reminder that KO was regularly plowing her daughter’s rabbit pussy makes her more aroused than she’d like to admit. Her tongue has been working at KO’s asshole for a good while now, so his ring is finally lubed up enough to stick her tongue inside of. The agile muscle slips inside, teasing the entrance to his anal cavity. He throws his head back and moans, his voice echoing against the spacious walls of the Mettle household. Wilhamena’s eyes roll into the back of her head. The flavor of his asshole is mind numbing. A swirl of salt, bitter and sour all cascade onto her taste buds as she deflowers him with her tongue. She shifts her head so that her nose is on a different spot of his balls, giving her a fresh batch of musk for her to enjoy before continuing. She circles her tongue against the walls of his anus, exploring every inch of his piping hot asshole with practiced agility. Since he’s so young, his walls haven’t had the chance to form any kind of folds or crevices, so he’s still flawlessly smooth, allowing the vampiress’s tongue to slide along his canal and never get caught. His asshole expands and contracts around her tongue, squeezing and displacing the muscle as Wilhamena gradually spreads his walls and pushes deeper inside.

KO firmly grips the couch and grits his teeth, his weredog claws unintentionally tearing the surface of the expensive fabric. Wilhamena takes another deep inhale of his balls, the young boy’s bestial musk permeating into her sinuses and imprinting onto her brain. She pushes her mouth forward, brushing the flats of her fangs against his rim as she pushes her abnormally long tongue deeper inside. She continues to stroke his canine cock at a steady pace, using his body heat to warm up her cold, lifeless skin. Sometimes she’ll just wrap her hand around his knot, absorbing all of its heat and feeling it pulse in time with his heartbeat. Suddenly, her tongue brushes past a bulb, the only out of the ordinary thing she’s felt this entire time. KO’s cock jumps and he instinctively moans as his pleasure switch is touched. It takes a few seconds to register with how deep her mind is in the miasmic haze of his musk, but she doesn’t want him cumming just yet. She slides her tongue out of his asshole, carefully avoiding the weredog’s prostate until her tongue is back home in her mouth. She removes her grip on his shaft and takes one final whiff of his furry balls before begrudgingly pulling her head away from his crotch. Her lipstick is smeared from kissing KO’s asshole, but she otherwise looks the same, wearing her wide, lustful grin and bedroom eyes.

“Wow...That felt really good...You’re really experienced, Miss Wil…” KO says breathily.

“Mmm, thank you,” she purrs idly, her head still swimming with his musk.

“So...what now?”

A part of her wants to just bend over and let him use her pussy like a sex toy until she can’t move, but she resists the tempting urge. A cute boy is in her house and she’ll be damned if she’s not exploiting that for its full potential.

She lays down on top of the couch, faceup. KO turns his head towards her, tail wagging as he pores over her body. The seductress spreads her legs, exposing her pussy and asshole. A wave of her matured feminine fragrance beckons him to come in closer. Her pussy lips and rim of her asshole are all surrounded with coarse black hair, the area above her clit being the most rife with it.

“How do you like it, sweetheart?” she husks, spreading her vulva and hitting KO with a fresh dose of potent musk.

“It...smells...really...nice…” he sputters, his keen canine nose twitching like crazy.

“Mmm, doesn’t it? I’ll let you in on a dirty little secret: sometimes when Bernie isn’t home, I’ll just sit here and sniff my armpits while I rub myself. I’ve had some pretty mind-numbing orgasms that way.”

“Armpits…” he sighs dreamily, soaking up every ounce of the concentrated scent of Wilhamena’s pussy and ass.

“Sugar, would you mind doing what I did to you?” she asks, trying to not sound needy.

“Huh? You mean...lick your butthole?”

“Yes! It’ll make me feel really good, and I’ll give you a reward afterwards.”

“Well...I DO want to make you feel good…”

A few drops of feminine precum spurt out of her pussy when she hears his sweet confession.

“You’re so chivalrous, KO. Now, just put your head down there and stick your tongue out. Don’t worry, it won’t bite,” she teases, trying to keep the mood light, but in reality her heart is pounding.

The weredog tries to imitate the same position his partner used, with his mouth near her asshole. His nose happens to be pressed right against her pussy lips, the stray hairs surrounding it reaching out and tickling his nose. Wilhamena looks down at him and bites her lip with anticipation. It’s been decades since she’s had her ass eaten, and she’s finally going to get the release she needs. KO gingerly sticks his canine tongue out and laps at her asshole, getting some of her pussy at the same time. The curvy vampiress leans her head on the couch and groans. To KO, her ass tasted sour, but the hairs around it, soaked in Wilhamena’s concentrated musk and pussy juices, were a delectable mixture of bitter and salty. By the time his tongue reached the bottom of her pussy, it was all salt with just a hint of sour, tasting her juices directly from the source. It’s a bizarre variety of flavors, one that KO wants to try again. He takes another slow lick of her asshole, sending another jolt of pleasure directly to Wilhamena’s brain. It tastes better the second time. Soon, he’s lapping at the vampiress’s crotch like a lollipop, sparks flying through her nervous system as he does.

“Ahn! Y-You’re doing great, sweetie! Now press your tongue against my asshole and don’t stop until it goes in!” she calls out, voice cracking with pleasure.

He complies, following her instructions and pushing the tip of his tongue against her backdoor. His canine tongue is a bit more floppy than Wilhamena’s and just keeps sliding down whenever he tries to open her up. Suddenly, he gets an idea. He pulls his tongue back for a second and extends a furry finger. Using his saliva as lube, he pushes it inside with little effort. Her walls are unbelievably tight after not being used for so long and cramp down on his finger like they’re trying to break it. The vampiress moans with surprise, his fur tickling her extremely sensitive anal walls. He waves his finger back and forth, trying to open up the entrance to her asshole. 

After about a minute, he pulls his finger out, leaving her with a gape the size of his digit. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue inside before it can close back up. It works, and he internally applauds his own ingenuity. Meanwhile, Wilhamena is still recovering from the whiplash of having KO’s furry finger tease her asshole and then his loose, slippery tongue slide inside without giving her even a second to rest. _Did Enid teach him that?_ , a thought bubbles up amidst her lust-addled state. The moist muscle circles around inside of her asshole, sticking it out as far as he can muster and sampling all of the strange tastes. The position his head is in forces his canid nose inside of Wilhamena’s pussy. It’s almost convulsing inside of her with how quickly it’s twitching, his demeanor gradually relaxing as he takes in more and more of her intense scent. Being in heat makes KO even more sensitive to feminine pheromones. This, combined with his already keen canine sense of smell, means that burying his nose inside of the vampiress’s obscenely musky cunt forces him into an erotic haze, only capable of thinking about breeding, breeding, breeding.

“Ahhh! Your tongue feels so good, KO! Okay, I’m _really_ close to an orgasm right now, but I still need a little push, understand?”

The weredog nods lazily, his eyes half-lidded but gazing up at his partner.

“Take your hand and put it on top of my pussy,” she instructs. When she feels his fur mix with her pubic hair, she continues. “Okay, now stick your fingers out and feel around for a little bump near the top. That’s my clit, and touching it makes us girls feel really, really good.”

KO nods and starts running his hand around the vampiress’s pubic mound. He feels a lot more intimate with Wilhamena than he did with Enid. While Enid seemed to just be using him as a convenient tool to satisfy her own lusts, her mother has a kind nature about her, like she genuinely cares about KO and wants to make the experience pleasurable for the both of them. After a few seconds of looking, he thinks he finds what he’s looking for and touches it.

“F-Fuck! That’s it! Keep pressing down on it and keep licking my ass!” she screams.

The vampiress grabs her breasts and starts fondling her own sensitive titflesh as the weredog worships her. His furry fingers push down relentlessly into her clit, not knowing that he should be gentle.

“AHHH! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING, KO!”

She melts into a harmony of wanton moans echoing throughout the entire house as she squirts a hot jet of cum directly onto KO’s face. He doesn’t even bat an eye, letting it dribble down his body and onto the floor as he continues to give her a sloppy canine rimjob.

Her orgasm passes, and she’s left panting heavily. The weredog pulls his face out of her ass and looks up at her body.

“You squirt, just like Enid does!” he says with childlike glee.

“S-She does? Never mind. You did wonderfully, sweetheart, and I think it’s time for that reward that I promised.”

KO sits on his knees, tail wagging excitedly.

“You probably haven’t done this with Enid before. We’re gonna have sex...in my ass!”

“But...wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Nope! I’ve done it hundreds of times. It should still be lubed up from your spit, so just slide your dick in and get started!” she exclaims, her eyes contorting into bright pink hearts.

KO, eager to finally get some direct relief, pushes his tapered tip against her backdoor. It takes a little effort, but he manages to open her up. She lets out a lurid moan as he guides more of his cock inside, spreading her anal walls. Muscle memory from centuries of being an anal whore kick in as her asshole reflexively expands and contracts in all the right places on KO’s dick, squeezing him where he’ll feel it the most and letting him have more space where needed. His piping hot doggy dick throbs inside of the vampiress, warming every inch of her cold, undead body.

“Mmmm, yes baby! Nice ‘n slow!” she says, grabbing onto one of her tits with one hand and teasing her clit with another.

The weredog continues, slowly pushing his cock in and out of her just as she asked for. He leans forward, planting his face in between Wilhamena’s fat breasts. She moves her hand from her breast to the back of his head, idly stroking him like a real dog, and moves her other hand from her pussy to KO’s asshole, sliding a clawed finger inside and gently scratching his anal walls.

Suddenly, he stops moving inside of her and picks his head up. He sniffs the air, moving his head to try and locate the source of a delicious scent. Wilhamena looks at him quizzically and moves her hand from the back of his head. That slight movement of her arm reveals what KO is looking for.

“Miss Wil, can you lift your arm please?” he asks in a disturbingly polite manner.

She complies, holding it up into the air and revealing a thick tangled bush of black hair adorning her armpits. It’s even coarser and smellier than her pussy, ripe with the heady stench of sweat and body odor. KO is immediately drawn to it like a magnet, his nose making a beeline for the musky zone and burying itself inside the forest of hair. Wilhamena lets out a surprised “Oh!~”, but has no complaints. The weredog sniffs her armpit like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, switching between deep inhales and short, shallow sniffs, her intense musk clogging up his sinuses in the best way possible. He starts to fuck the vampiress’s ass again at an increased speed, pounding her backdoor and slapping his furry balls against her asscrack with childlike vigor. She feels the burning sensation of his knot press up against her anal ring, and she starts to raise a protest whilst trying to ignore the sensual heat of his canine bulb.

“H-Hey! Knots don’t go in there! If you’re gonna cum, you have to do it in my pussy!” she yells.

KO takes a big whiff of her armpits before lifting his head up. “When I put it in Enid’s pussy, she always gets on her hands and knees like a dog,” he says bluntly, pulling his cock out of her asshole.

Wilhamena blinks in surprise from hearing the young boy say “pussy”, but shakes her head when she realizes she’s just being ridiculous. It takes a second for her to comprehend that he’s demanding her to get on all fours. She drunkenly rolls over onto the floor on her hands and knees, arching her back and presenting her mature vampiric cunt to the weredog. Quickly, KO hops down onto the floor and stands on top of her calves, using them as footstools to get where he needs. 

His bright red, tapered tip presses against the entrance to her pussy and slides in without any issues thanks to all the cum and natural lubricant dripping out of it. The vampiress’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her long tongue droops out in a perverted ahegao, very unbecoming of a mother. Immediately, KO takes off the kid gloves, rutting her pussy with every ounce of energy in his youthful body. He firmly grips her meaty ass for balance as his furry balls swing forwards and clap against her clit. Each time his hips collide against hers, a ripple is sent through her plush ass and thighs as her perky breasts swing back and forth in time with his thrusts. She can feel the knot pressing up against her entrance, and she’s waiting eagerly for the moment when it locks inside of her and marks her as KO’s bitch. He isn’t as big as her husband is, but he more than makes up for it in sheer enthusiasm.

After being teased for so long, KO is incredibly close to orgasm. In just a few minutes, he already feels his balls about to burst with virile cum.

“Miss Wil! I’m gonna cum soon!” he announces.

“It’s okay! Cum inside me! Get me pregnant with wolf babies!”

The weredog slides his knot inside of Wilhamena and explodes, filling her vampiric womb with his potent canine cum. They both moan simultaneously as his bulb starts to inflate, locking the two of them in place for who knows how long.

A sound breaks Wilhamena out of her orgasmic state. The distinct noise of keys jingling and the front doorknob turning causes her to start crawling away as quickly as she can, carrying KO in tow.

“W-What’s happening?” KO says dreamily, cum still flowing from his cock into her womb.

“Shh!”

The door opens with a loud creak. “Mom! I’m home!” Enid calls out.

 _Fuck, why her? Why now?_ the vampiress thinks to herself.

“Hey, honey! I’ll be down in a second!” she says, trying to use a fake cheerful voice as she starts crawling to another room.

Enid walks in the living room and raises an eyebrow when she sees the scratch marks KO left on the couch during his rimjob. She sits down on the opposite side of the couch, oblivious that her mother was just there getting fucked by her friend.

“You coming, Mom?” she yells, getting impatient.

The vampiress winces from her knees getting rugburn as her daughter’s voice grates against her ears. “Yeah, just...I’m in the bathroom!” she lies.

Her daughter sighs and rests her elbow on the arm of the couch with her head in her palm. She spies a pile of her mother’s clothes in the corner.

Finally, KO’s knot starts to deflate. The young weredog, no longer being held in place, falls out of her pussy and lands on his back. Wilhamena strains and pushes his excess cum out of her cunt, letting it drip over her thighs and onto the floor. She picks up the boy and sets him in the corner.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get rid of Enid, then we can keep having more fun if you want. But if there’s any time that Enid isn’t here or maybe you just want a slice of this cake, just come on over. I’m always in a mood for sex with cute boys like you, KO,” she says sultrily, kissing him on the forehead.

He grins with the knowledge that both Enid and her mother have offered up their bodies for him to use as he pleases. He sits in the corner and waits patiently for Wilhamena to take care of things, canine cum still dripping out of his knotted cock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
